Kickabout League
Kickabout League is a multiplayer five-a-side soccer (English: football) game. Players begin with four controllable team members, some intended for defence, some for midfield, and some for scoring. As they play rated (and unrated) games, the players will become more and more experienced. One can sell or trade the characters for money, and, put together with your earnings, you can buy upgrades, new characters, and even new fields to play on. In ways other than just rating, you can rise through the ranks and become the League Champion. Finally, quite a bit of Orb Coins (310 to be precise) may also be needed for those who wish to conquer Kickabout League entirely. Gameplay At any one time you control one player. Movement of the players is with the arrow keys or with the keys WASD. Ctrl or Space allows you to sprint. Mouse controls vary according to whether your player has the ball or not. Arrow keys may also be used to turn while sprinting (Slalom trinket) and turning while tackling when tackling with a tank. Four players in each team are controlled by humans, and the goalkeeper is controlled by the computer. In general goalkeepers are good at blocking the first shot but then take a while to recover. But sometimes there is a lagg so the goalie isn't that effective as before. Rated games are always 2-player, with each player controlling an entire team's outfielders. Unrated games can have up to 8 players, in which case each player controls one outfielder. A game with more than two players is a team game. In teams with fewer than four players, each player chooses outfielders from his squad to fill slots in the team, but is not restricted to controlling his own outfielders. If facebook is on the game can only be a 2-player game. Tournaments Tournament mode is a new feature added with an update on 2 June 2010. A tournament can only be started with more than four players. Tournaments are single elimination. That means that as soon as you lose, you're out for the rest of the tournament. If the player you should be playing leaves before you play them, you get a bye (a free win) and you go on to the next round. You do not get any rewards (money, xp, or league points) from a bye. Players Characters When you play, you use at least one character from your team to play. Each character is from one of four classes of player, and each class has a special ability. A player's class will never change. Skills The skills are power (POW), speed (SPD), and tackling (TCK). Power affects how hard, how fast, and how far the ball is hit. If a ball is hit hard, it goes faster, meaning it can get through the goalposts before the goalie can reach it. Speed affects how fast a player runs and how often a player can sprint.. While a few percent difference in running speed is barely noticeable, if you're chasing a player who isn't passing the ball, you can catch them up and tackle them with even a tiny difference in speed. Tackling affects how far you tackle and how fast you move while you tackle. A character with high TCK stat tackles a larger area. Trinkets Trinkets are members-only items with a variety of effects, from simple stat boosts, to new abilities. Every player has between 1 and 3 trinket slots. Circle, square and triangle trinket slots can appear on any class of player. The circle slot offers the most basic and the cheapest trinkets, while the square slot and the triangle slot have more powerful trinkets which needs more cash to spend on. Diamond trinkets can only be equipped on the elite class. Clone diamond trinkets (Hotshot, Tank, Ranger) are highly recommended for the elite class. Exp trinkets increase the exp for the player that is wielding it at the end of a rated match. Money trinkets increase the money gained at the end of a rated match only the more people wielding money trinkets in your team the more money you will earn. Select a tab to view the trinkets of that slot. (Note: if no links appear after this paragraph and you have JavaScript enabled, just be patient). Kickabout_League/Circle|Circle Kickabout_League/Square|Square Kickabout_League/Triangle|Triangle Kickabout_League/Diamond|Diamond Cheats Cheat can be purchased by a trinket that holds the cheat, cheats can be activated (or deactivated) by typing the name of the cheat trinket on your keyboard without using the tab button to talk. *Requires the Hallowe'en achievement. Kits Each player can customise their players with their own kits. There are 21 kits, and their colours can be any 2 of 32 selectable colours. 11 of these kits are purchasable on Orb Downloads, while a further 7 are unlocked by achievements. The player starts with only three designs. In a team game the team plays with the captain's kit. Pitches Each player can choose their own pitch. This will be the pitch used in all single-player games, and all multiplayer games in which the player is captain of the home team. There are 3 sections of pitches, each with 4 subsections. To buy a pitch, one must first buy all the previous pitches in that subsection e.g. to buy Amphitheatre, one must first buy Roadside, Car Park and Court. In order to obtain all pitches, you will need 200 Orb Coins and £43,500 of cash. After buying the final pitch, the player is awarded with the World in Motion Achievement. Leagues Apart from the Rating system used in all multiplayer games (except Dungeon Assault), Kickabout League also has a second ranking system: the Leagues system. Each player has a certain amount of league points, starting from 0. Although the instructions do not mention any league points being awarded or removed upon a draw, there are some, equivalent to a total loss. They are awarded as follows at the end of each Rated game: Win Rated: +30 points Draw Rated: +10 points or sometimes 0 league points. Lose Rated: -10 points Win Unrated: +3 points Draw Unrated: +1 point Lose Unrated: 0 points After a certain number of points are gained, the player is promoted to the next league, and cannot drop back down to the previous league. It takes approx. 467 games played total to get to the diamond division, assuming every match is won. Money Earned The amount of money you earn at the end of a match depends on your current league, the number of players, the length of the game, and whether you won, lost, or tied. Money is not awarded to matches which are drawn using the draw option but you will still get money and experience if the match is played to the end wheather if it is a win, lose or draw. The displays shown below does not include players who have money trinkets to increase the money gain of a match. *You will be awarded less money and experience if you play the same opponent. *You will receive the standard win/lose amount if you resign after 2 minutes have elapsed in a 12 minute game, 1 minute 20 seconds for a 8 minute game, and 40 seconds for a 4 minute game. Money Award for Rated Matches The award is displayed as win/tie/lose Money Award for Unrated Matches The award is displayed as win/tie/lose Achievements Achievements are not awarded in exhibition mode. Trivia *Kickabout League is currently the on FunOrb. *This was the first FunOrb game to have a beta version released of it before the actual game. The beta was only available to members and player/forum moderators. *Kickabout League Beta ran from June 9th to June 17th, 2009 *This is third game with custom cursor. *Kickabout League is the only game to have achievements worth 400 Orb Points, apart from Torquing!, which has one 400-point achievement, Ghostlit, a Halloween event achievement. *Player Moderators and Forum Moderators were the first to be able to play this game (during the beta). Forum Mods temporarily became Player Mods (forum mods were kicked out from the beta). This was to stress test the servers before they allowed all members into them. *The names of the players are created from a random initial and surname. However, some of the surnames are references to real people. For instance: **One of the options for an Elite's name, "M. Gerhard," probably is a reference to Mark Gerhard, the current CEO of Jagex. But its mostly a reference to Liverpool's Steven Gerrard. **Another option for an elite's name is "A. Bond" which is probably the reference name for Adam Bond, music composer for many RuneScape and FunOrb games. **There's a tank called M. Titatanic, which could be a reference to Titanic the movie. **There's an elite called M. Dos Santos, which is probably a reference to Giovani Dos Santos, Mexican national footballer. **There's an elite named M. Mezzi, which is possibly a reference to the Argentine national footballer, Lionel Messi. **Finally, one more is "A. Horowitz", probably referring to Anthony Horowitz, teen author in Britain. *There was a glitch that allowed you to control your own goalie in any game except the sandbox. *Typing "zeph" or "iain" reveals an easter egg. Mod Zeph and Mod Iain are the developers of Kickabout League. *For almost a full week since Kickabout Leagues release, players were able to play 12 minute matches and draw 30 seconds in for full rewards, this has now been fixed and drawing before 2 minutes have passed yields no rewards. *Many of the cheat trinkets that change the ball re-use images from Torquing! *The looks of the Elites make some players think that they are the coaches. *On Halloween, the goalies were dressed up in black with white masks to celebrate the theme. *The achievement Hallowe'en leaked new version of picture for locked members-only achievement. *Each of the player characters have a surname that represents their type. E.g: Hotshots have surnames of objects that can kill, such as A. Assassin or D. Mamba. Rangers have fast moving objects, such as R. Whizz or I. Rocket. Tanks have heavy objects, such as A. Boulder or N. Rockslab. Elites are named after real life players, such as Beckham and Maradona. *On June 2, 2010 the game was updated with 40 new achievements. Category:Sport Games Category:All Games Category:Games with achievements with duplicate names